Hopeless
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Sequel to Worthless. Harry goes to London on a shopping trip with his daughter only to run into two old friends. Nunnally is Mine! Everyone else is J. K. Rowlings.
1. Hopeless

Title: Hopeless

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nunnally Rin Potter stood by the door, tapping her foot.

"Come on, daddy!" she cried. "I want to go now!"

She wanted to go shopping in London with her dad, but the man was impossible at times. She didn't understand how the school could deal with him.

"Dad, if you don't get down here and take me shopping, I'm going to scream!" she yelled.

"Hun, you are already screaming," her dad pointed out as he came into her sight. He shook his head, "Calm down."

Harry took a deep breath, she had been doing accidental magic for some time now, and he sighed. His beautiful little girl was growing up. She was only seven years old, but that didn't stop her from being spoiled.

"Daddy, come on!" she cried. "You're so hopeless!"

Harry laughed. "Alright, alright… Let's go," he said. "Where are we going again?"

"Daddy…"

"Kidding, kidding."

_

Harry smiled as he watched his daughter run around to the little thrift shops in London. "Nunna, don't go too far!" he called after her.

"I know daddy!" she called back with a laugh.

Harry smiled and sighed as he looked around; there it was, on the same corner it was when he first went to it as an eleven year old boy, The Leaky Cauldron. He sighed. It had been so long since he had looked at the place that had started it all.

"Daddy!" Nunnally yelled, running back to him. "I did it again!" She jumped up and down. "I did it!"

Harry looked at his daughter, "What did you do, Nunna?"

"This!" She held out her hand and all of a sudden an apple floated in her hand. "Cool, huh?"

"Nunna!" he grabbed it out of her hand and looked around to make sure no one noticed. "Can you send it back?"

She blinked, "Yup!" and she grabbed the apple from her dad and held it out in her hand again and just quickly as it hade come, it was gone.

Harry smiled, "I guess you really are my daughter…" he said. "You would tell me if you started to talk to snakes, right?"

"Daddy how did you know I can do that?" She asked.

"You can?" Harry asked. He stared at his little girl, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not normal." She said.

"Oh sweetie it is," Harry said, hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead. "You're my daughter and anything is normal when it comes to magic." He whispered to her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now how about we find a place to eat?"

"Okay!" Nunna ran off again. She got as far as The Leaky Cauldron and stopped to wait for Harry to catch up. As she stood in front of the bar, a man in a black robe stepped out and stood beside her.

Nunnally stepped away from him, knowing she was not to talk to strangers. The robed man reached out to touch her and she turned and glared at him with her startling green eyes. "Don't touch me!" she snapped.

The man stared at her, open mouthed. "Lily?" he whispered.

Nunnally blinked, "No. That was my daddy's mom's name, not mine." Then, she turned away from him again. "Daddy!" She called as she watched him finally catch up with her. "It's about time daddy." She said, tapping her right foot. "I'm the one shopping, not you."

Another figure stepped out, "Sev, let's go. Father's waiting for you at hom-" the figure stopped talking as Harry stepped into view.

"Nunnally, you shouldn't run off like that, sweetie." Harry said. "I don't have as much energy as you do."

Nunnally laughed, "Liar!" She declared. "You're always up before me!"

"That's has nothing to do with energy, Nunna." Harry told her with a smile. "So where did you want to eat?" he took no notice of the two strange men wearing robes.

"You could eat with us Potter," The second robed figure said as he pulled his hood down, allowing his long blond hair to fall down his back.

Harry snapped his head away from his daughter to the silver eyes that now stared at him. "Draco…" he whispered.

"The Draco?" His daughter asked, jumping up and down. "The one you went to school with?" she asked. "Your crush!" she clapped her hands and jumped in front of the tall blond man. "Hi, I'm Nunnally Rin Potter!" she stuck out her hand like her dad had taught her, "Nice to meet you."

Draco stared down at the overly excited seven year-old and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you as well, Nunnally," he said politely.

Then, she turned to the man that had tried to touch her shoulder earlier. "Are you his friend?" she asked. "Do you know daddy too?"

The man drew back his own hood, "Yes, I taught him." Black hair fell down to his shoulders and cold black eyes glared at the little girl.

Nunnally tilted her head to the side, "Ah!" She cried. "The greasy git!"

"Nunnally!" Harry cried, blushing bright red.

"What? You called him that!" She said.

"It's not polite." Harry told his daughter, blushing even redder if possible. "I'm sorry, sir."

Nunnally frowned, "I'm sorry, daddy," she said. And then looked back at the man with black hair and bowed to him. "I'm sorry for what I called you; I should have never used that term since I do not know you." Then, she jumped up and held out her hand, "I'm Nunnally Rin Potter, please tell me your name so I can get to know you then I can call you a greasy git like dad, right?"

"Nunnally!" Harry cried as Draco laughed.

"Draco." Snape said, looking at his godson.

"I'm sorry, but she's quite cute. Don't you think so, Severus?" Draco asked, grinning at the small child. "Aren't you going to answer her?"

"Severus Snape." Snape muttered.

Nunna looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Can I call you uncle Sevvy?"

Severus' mouth dropped open and he stared at the child. He snapped it shut with an audible click, but opened it once more to say something, only to have Draco cut him off. "Of course you can!" Draco told the girl. "He would love to be your uncle."

"Really?" Nunnally asked looking at Severus. "I've never had a real uncle before. It's always just me and daddy."

Severus sighed, "fine."

"Yay!" Nunna cried and threw her arms around Severus, causing him to fall over.

Harry laughed, but never took his eyes off his daughter and had his wand ready just in case he needed it to get the two of them out of London fast.

"Daddy, let's eat with uncle Sevvy and Draco." Nunna said, looking at her dad.

"Whatever you want, sweetie." Harry said, looking at the two men. "Where are we going to eat?"

"We could go back to the manor…" Draco's voice trailed off as Harry shook his head.

"I'm not going back, Draco," Harry said. "I have a life. I'm a school teacher- kind of- and I have to take care of Nunnally.

"And I take care of daddy!" Nunnally said, not wanting to be left out of any conversation.

Harry smiled at his little girl. "Yes you do," he agreed with her. She smiled and went back to hugging Severus. "Will you pick me up and carry me?" she asked.

"I will not. You have two very good working feet." Severus snapped at the red haired little girl.

Nunnally blinked at the sharpness in his voice and tears started to form. "But I want my new uncle to hold me," she whispered as the tears started to fall, causing Severus to panic.

"Don't cry," he said and he held up his hands, as if to say he didn't do anything. "Please, don't cry. I don't want your father to hex me or anything."

Nunnally just started to cry harder, "Don't you like me, uncle Sevvy?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Severus said. "Please, just stop crying and I'll pick you up and carry you, okay?"

She tapered off into sniffles. "Really," she asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes," Severus said, bending over and picking up the red head. "There, are you happy?"

Nunnally laughed at the feeling of being held up high, uncle Sevvy was taller than her daddy. She hugged the professor tightly, "I like you too uncle Sevvy!" she said.

_

Harry sighed as they sat at one of the tables in The Leaky Cauldron; Nunnally sat on Severus' lap, talking his ear off about what she was learning in school. This left Harry to deal with Draco.

"She's very lively." Draco said.

"Yes. She's seven, it seems to come with the territory," Harry said, not looking at Draco. "She supposed to be 'lively', as you put it."

"And a red head?" Draco said. "But with your green eyes."

"Draco, if you have a question, then just ask already."

Draco sighed, "She's Ron's, isn't she?"

Harry sighed laying his head down into the fold of his arms, "Yes." He answered.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Nunnally asked from where she was on Severus lap.

Harry sat up and looked at his daughter. "I'm fine Nunna, go on tell Sevvy about all the Science books you've read."

"Okay daddy!" she said and went back to talking.

Harry looked at Draco, "She knows who both her fathers are," he told him. "I don't think she fully understands, but she knows."

"So you weren't lying…" Draco awkwardly trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes," Harry answered. "But Hermione is—was my best friend. I couldn't hurt her like that," Harry tried to explain. "She wouldn't have believed me even if I had told her that Ron was cheating on her."

Draco nodded, concentrating on the grain of the wood table. "Why him?"

"He was blackmailing me." Harry answered, not looking at Draco but at his hands.

"Daddy…" Nunnally pulled on Harry's left arm. "Pick me up."

Harry picked her up and put her in his lap. "Daddy, you don't have to tell Draco anything about that bastard," she said, causing Severus to choke on his drink.

"Harry Potter!" Severus cried, causing the whole room in The Leaky Cauldron to go quiet. "What have you been teaching her?" Severus looked appalled.

Harry ignored Severus and looked at his daughter. "Nunnally, what have I told you about repeating words I say?"

Nunnally looked ashamed. "Not too," she whispered.

Draco took care of the silence in the room by flashing a smile. The other diners slowly looked away and resumed their conversations.

"But dad, my father is a Bastard!" Nunna said. "He left us!"

Harry sighed and hugged his daughter close to him. "I love you," he whispered.

Nunnally smiled, "I love you too daddy!" Then she looked at Severus, "And Uncle Sevvy too! But daddy, I hate Father. I hate Ron."

Harry winced at the words. "You don't hate anyone," Harry said. "Hate is a strong, hurtful word. You dislike, not hate," he gently explained.

"I hate him too," Draco said. "He's still living happily, you know, with the Mudblood."

"That's fine," Harry said. "His name was on the list along with her and yours and even Severus'. It was what I wanted."

Draco stared at him. "Why?"

"So if my daughter ever wanted to meet her father, she would have a father to meet," Harry said smiling at Nunnally. "She can have anything she wants, even if I spoil her rotten, at least she has things I never had as a child."

"Harry…" Draco whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Harry said. "I knew it was hopeless along time ago, but I've changed since my time at Hogwarts."

Severus winced and grabbed his arm, "Damn, he never calls me this way anymore." He said looking at Draco.

Draco winced as well but not for the same reason. "I forgot he was going to be waiting for us at the manner!" Draco cried. "Shit!"

Nunnally clapped her hands over her ears. "Hey!" she cried, "Young ears!"

Harry smiled at his daughter. "Draco, if you and Severus need to go, then just go," he told the two. "Just remember to watch what you say around my daughter, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Nunnally," Draco said, "Harry, can we meet again?"

Harry froze, he didn't know if he could afford to have Draco know where he was living. "Draco…" he said. "I'm not so sure that's the best idea."

"Uncle Sevvy!" Nunnally said, "You will come and see me again right?"

Harry sighed, "I'll write you both."

Nunnally slid off of Harry's lap and hugged Severus. "Come and see me soon, 'kay?" she asked, puppy eyes in full effect. "I'll show you all my books." Then she turned to the blond, "Bye Draco."

Draco smiled at her. "Bye Nunnally, Harry." He looked at Harry, meeting his eyes. "I want to see you again." Then he turned and went to the fire place grabbed some floo powder and disappeared into green flames.

"Cool!" Nunnally exclaimed. "Again!"

Severus rolled his eyes and did the same as Draco, leaving Harry alone with his daughter to explain all about the wonders of floo travel.

_

Draco stumbled out of the fire place in his father's office, Severus right behind him.

"Where have you been?" Lucius Mlfoy snapped as he entered his office. "Our Lord has been waiting for over three hours!"

"Hi Father," Draco said. "We had a run in with Harry Potter."

Lucius stared at his son, "Potter?" he asked. "In London?"

"Yes, Lucius it was Potter and his daughter." Severus said.

The door was pushed open and a very human looking Tom Riddle walked in, "You found Potter?" he asked.

"Yes, he was out shopping with his daughter." Severus answered.

Voldemort nodded, and looked at Draco. "Is your plan still the same?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Draco said. "I still want him as my own, even his daughter…she beautiful."

"Daughter?" Voldemort asked. "What's the child's name, is she powerful? How old is she?"

"Nunnally Rin Potter, she seven years old," Severus said. "Yes, she's powerful; I could feel her from all the way in The Lecky Caldron."

"That's why you were outside!" Draco said like he just understood why he had to go outside to find his godfather.

"Yes, Draco."

"Enough!" Voldemort snapped. "Let's eat, and you two can tell me more about Harry and his lovely daughter."

_

"Daddy, will I really get to see uncle Sevvy again?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes." Harry answered as he tucked his daughter in bed. "Now go to sleep."

"Promise daddy?" Nunna asked as she closed her eyes.

"Of course sweetie." Harry kissed her forehead and headed out of the room turning off her light as he went. He went to his room and reached under his bed taking a box out from under the bed and pulled the lid off. He sighed as he pulled out the old picture book and an ink bottle, quill, and a parchment to write on.

He stared down at the blank parchment wondering how he would start the letter to Draco and Severus. No matter how hard he had tried to stay away from the world he left behind, little thing brought him back to it. Nunnally's accidental magic, meeting Draco and Severus again. It's was hopeless, everything seemed to be hopeless. But like he told Draco Nunnally would get her wish. She would see Severus again, but she didn't say anything about Draco. So for now Harry would write Severus and ignore Draco all together. He didn't care if he was hopeless, that didn't matter, Nunnally, she mattered. Hopeless or not he still loved Draco and couldn't bare to see him again, not yet.

FIN.


	2. Aurther note and Reviews

**June, 17, 2009 1:43 am**

**A/N: **I have just finished the Thrid story to Worthless and Hopeless. It is called Powerless and can be found under my stories on my profile. Think you all that have read this story. I hope to see your next review real soon.

**Nunnally:** ::Gives everyone who reads this a apple:: An apple a day keeps the Dark Lord away! Voldie!

**Voldemort: **::Twitches::

**Reviewers:**

**Makurayami Ookami: **Think you for your review.

**Sabaku no Sable:** You made me laugh think you. And think you for your review.


End file.
